


Forever Family

by MaiMaiEwe



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, Female Protagonist, Heavy Angst, Lesson 16 (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) Spoilers, Pregnancy, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiMaiEwe/pseuds/MaiMaiEwe
Summary: MC is returning to the Devildom after feeling ill shortly after her return to the Human Realm. (And with Solomon's recommendation of course) The brothers are excited about her return, but little did she know that there would be a surprise that will change their family forever.This story is super heavy in the feels, so please be prepared
Relationships: Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 134





	1. Returning to the Devildom

It started with MC’s return from the Devildom at the end of the exchange program. She still had her D.D.D with her (a gift from Diavolo), and she was able to frequently contact the brothers whenever she felt lonely. Which in her case was almost daily. 

However, she felt sick almost all the time shortly after her return to the Human Realm. She couldn’t keep any food down, she was worn out all the time despite little physical activity, yet she always found herself in a state of restlessness. 

She spoke to Solomon about it, who had become a closer human friend, then any of her actual human friends that had forgotten about her over the course of the exchange program. Solomon seemed pretty worried about it. 

“Are you sure you didn’t piss off any witches when you were with Mammon?” he asks while ruffling his hair back out of his face while you 2 sit at a local cafe. 

“No, of course not. Well at least I think?” She laughs while taking a sip of an earl grey tea, something Lucifer got her addicted to, thanks to their trip to London. It also seems to be the only thing that she can really stomach lately.

“Okay, well maybe it’s time we go back to the Devildom.” He spoke nonchalantly. 

MC nearly chokes on her tea, “What! We can do that?” 

“You forget that I’m a powerful sorcerer. Plus I can visit Devildom whenever I wish, Diavolo gave me a pass.” He says but all too confidently. 

“Well what are you waiting for, let's go already.” She shouts, practically running out the door. 

Solomon grabs her wrist, “Hold on, hold on, it’s a bit rude to show up unannounced. I should contact Barbatos before going,” he says while pulling out his own D.D.D. to give him a call. 

She pouts, “Alright” while grudgingly walking outside. 

The plan was set. They were going to return to the Devildom, and she was going to be able to see the brothers once more. Unable to hold back the excitement she opens the group text. 

**MC:**

Hey guys guess what?

**Asmo:**

???

**Mammon:**

?

**MC:**

I might be coming to visit the Devildom soon!

*insert cheering demon*

**Mammon:**

WHAT!

**Levi:**

YES! we have so many series to catch up on when you get here.

**Satan:**

I’ve been meaning to take you to a local cat cafe as well

**Asmo:**

I have so many skin products to recommend you~ 

**Asmo:**

OOH~ Let's have a spa day!

**Mammon:**

Woah woah woah. MC is my human. I am her FIRST man after all. 

**Lucifer:**

Why the sudden return? Does Lord Diavolo know about this?

**MC:**

Well, I have to wait for Solomon to get approval, but he should without a problem right?

**Levi:**

Ugh why is that sus sorcerer with you.

**MC:**

But I’m returning because I haven’t been feeling too well recently, and we think it might have something to do with my time in the Devildom.

**Mammon:**

*insert shocked Demon*

**Lucifer:**

Why didn’t you tell us sooner? What happened?

**MC:**

*insert confused Demon*

**MC:**

I’ll be alright guys I don’t think it’s anything too serious, but Solomon has been insisting we return, just to make sure. 

**Asmo:**

Oh don’t worry my dear. I promise I’ll make you all better when you get back here. 

**Beelzebub:**

I’ll try to make some soup for you. 

**Belphegor:**

I’ll try to prevent him from eating it all. 

**Mammon:**

Nah _The_ Mammon will be the one takin care of ya! Just you bet on it!

**MC:**

Aww thanks guys. I’ll see you soon.

**MC:**

*Insert happy demon*

MC happily slides her phone back into her pocket, waiting for Solomon to get off the phone. 

“So I just spoke to Barbatos, Diavolo said it’s fine and we’re welcome whenever we want to return.” He states. 

“Can we go tonight?” She smiles up at him. 

“Sure.”

* * *

That night they arrived in Devildom, landing right in the RAD student council room. Solomon landing right in the middle, and MC landing right on Satan’s face. 

“MC!” Mammon, Levi, and Asmo shout, running to her side. Beel quickly wakes up Belphie who was asleep at the meeting. Lucifer smirks and Diavolo lets out a hearty laugh, “Well that was quite an entrance you two!” 

Solomon glances back over, “Sorry MC, I meant to warn you about the rough landing.” MC shoots a death glare at him, before turning and apologizing to Satan.

“Now, I heard you haven’t been feeling too well. I promise to have Barbatos and Solomon look into it, but for now, I think it’s best you return to the House of Lamentation to get some rest,” he comments, taking in MC’s pale complexion. 

“My god you look worse than I thought. Your poor skin!” Asmo says while grabbing MC’s face. 

“Guys guys, I’ll be okay.” MC gently stands from Satan’s lap, before having a dizzy spell and falling back slightly. Thankfully Lucifer was already at her side, steading her. “Alright, that’s enough for today. You all will escort her home, I have some business to finish up here with Lord Diavolo and will be home later.” 

And so the trip back to Devildom was a success… Although MC wasn’t prepared for the long journey that was ahead. 


	2. Diagnosis

Lucifer sat with Lord Diavolo, Barbatos and Solomon in the student council room, watching as MC and the brothers disappeared behind the door. 

Lucifer glances over at Solomon, “What’s wrong with her?” he states, hiding the worry that is evident in his voice. 

“I don’t know it’s been weeks of dizzy spells, nausea, and headaches. I don’t think its any type of flu or illness, it’s been going on for far too long now, and human medicine isn’t effective for it.” Solomon sighs. 

“That poor girl looked like she was going to faint as soon as she arrived,” Dialovo mentions. 

“Do you think it has anything to do with her time in Devildom?” Solomon asks, “Like did she do anything here that may have affected her and her return to the Human Realm?” 

“Barbatos, I need you to find out anything that MC may have done before her return to the Human Realm” Diavolo commands. 

“Yes, my lord.” Barbatos states while quickly exiting the room. 

“In the meantime, Lucifer, I need you to take care of her during her stay in Devildom. Look for any signs of witchcraft or magic on her, and let me know of any further developments.” 

“Of course, my lord.” Lucifer states, while standing to his feet to return back to the House of Lamentation.

“Finally Solomon, do some more research about possible treatments for MC, let me know if you come up with anything.” Diavolo sighs. 

The meeting ends with little to no conclusion as to what is wrong with MC. 

Meanwhile back at the House of Lamentation: 

MC was escorted back to her old bedroom, safely under the covers, surrounded by the 6 brothers. 

“Guys I promise I won’t disappear, but I think you should let me rest for tonight.” She smiles up at them, taking in all their excited faces, trying her best to hide her exhaustion. 

“Alright! Everyone out.” Mammon shouts while standing to his feet, attempting to usher the brothers out of the room. 

Mammon stands confidently near MC’s bed, protecting them from any harm that may come upon them. He was her First Man after all. “That means you too idiot” Satan states while grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room, ending his delusion. 

MC smiles to herself, “I really missed this place.” and snuggles under the covers for the night. 

Lucifer returns home, to a surprisingly quiet house. He expected the typical shenanigans that would occur given the excitement her presence brings to the House of Lamentation. 

He finds the house empty, with all the brothers supposedly in their rooms. He stops in front of MC’s room, breathing a sigh of relief, “It’s good that your back.” and returns to his office to get some work done for the night. 

* * *

The next morning, MC wakes up to the usual lurge of her stomach, rushing out from under the covers and into the bathroom. She vomits up all that remains in her stomach, unaware of the presence behind her back, “It’s alright” Lucifer states, gently holding her hair back with one hand and rubbing her back with the other. 

Once she was finished, with the help of Lucifer, she stumbled to the sink to wash out her mouth and brush her teeth. Once she is done she shakily returns to her bed, quickly hiding under the covers. “I’m sorry you had to see that” she mumbles. 

Lucifer gently rubs her thigh, “There’s nothing to be sorry for. If anything I’m sorry for you to be going through this.” he sighs before questioning her. 

“Now when did this all start? Was it right after your return to the Human Realm?” he asks. 

MC carefully sits up in the bed, avoiding Lucifer’s gaze, “Well, yeah, just about a week after. I started getting sick in the mornings and had a hard time keeping anything down. I soon went to Solomon for help, but he didn’t have any solution for me except to come here.” 

Lucifer glances at her, taking in her sickly appearance. She looks far worse than she did before she left the Devildom. Her skin is clammy and pale. She has lost weight, and her eyes are far too glassy for his liking. He cups one of her cheeks, pushing a lock of hair, back behind her ear. It was rare for her to have close moments like this with Lucifer, and she couldn’t help the blush that was quickly forming on her face. 

Soon Lucifer’s D.D.D. rings, “Hello?” 

“Good morning, Lucifer!” shouts an all too cheery. 

“Yes, Good morning Lord Diavolo” grunts Lucifer, while pinching the upper part of his nose. 

“Now you’ve been keeping secrets from me now haven’t you Luci. I thought the Belphegor thing was bad enough, but this was just as surprising.” he laughs. 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Well, according to Barbatos some good fortune is coming your way!” Diavolo cheers. 

“What is that supposed to mean? Did Barbatos figure out what is wrong with MC?” Lucifer groans, trying to ignore the Prince’s hyper behavior despite the early morning hour. 

“I think MC might have the answer for you. Why don’t you ask her why she’s …late?” Lucifer is pretty sure he can hear Lord Diavolo’s smirk coming from the other end of the line. However, before questioning him even more, he turns to MC noticing her pale, shocked face. She must have heard Diavolo over the phone.

“I’m sorry Lord Diavolo I have to go.” he states while hanging up. Not even worrying about how rude or disrespectful his sudden end to the call may have been.

“MC, what did he mean by that? Are you okay?” Lucifer asks, gently taking in her hands into his, looking into her wide-eyes. 

“I’m late…” she whispers. 

“MC I don’t understand. What does that mean?” Lucifer asks again, the panic slowly rising in his chest, but still hidden well under his stoic appearance. 

“I’m late. I can’t be late. I’m never late.” she repeats, trembling slightly in Lucifer’s grasp. 

“I didn’t think it was even possible! I don’t know what to do. I can’t be. I c-can’t be!” She shouts. The panic is now visible in Lucifer’s face.

“Can’t be what?” Lucifer asks again, dreading the absolute worst answer, tightening his hold on her shaking form. 

MC looks directly into Lucifer’s eyes now, struggling to form a coherent answer, “I think I might be p-pregnant.” 

Lucifer loses all comprehension. 

_Pregnant_

This wasn’t possible. It couldn’t be, yet it explains so much about MC lately. Her last night in Devildom. Their passionate night together, assuming that it would be their last. “YOU. ARE. MINE” he commanded of her, and she let him. They stayed up all night, whispering sweet nothings to each other, unaware of the consequences that would soon follow. 

MC’s morning sickness, dizzy spells, and sickly appearance, now all make sense. She was pregnant and he was the father. He glances at MC’s panicking form, before she separates herself from Lucifer and proceeds to pace back and forth in the bedroom, rambling on and on about what to do. 

He stands before pulling her back into his embrace. MC freezes, looking up into his crimson eyes. 

“Thank you,” is all he can say before passionately kissing her fears away. She pulls away first, looking desperately up into his eyes, “You’re okay with this?” 

“Why wouldn’t I be. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. What better way to do that then to have a child,” he smiles before enveloping her in more kisses. 

“Wait, wait, wait, is this even possible?” she quickly pulls away, resuming her nervous pacing, “How can a demon and a human have a child?” The question lingers on her mind. What will happen to their child?

“I think we’ll have to do a bit more research on the matter, but yes demons and humans have-,” he pauses, “...eloped before. Although that was many centuries ago, that it is nothing more than a folklore up in the Human Realm today.” 

“However for right now, I want you to rest.” he smiles before lifting her up bridal-style and carrying her out of her room. “

“Umm… Luci where are we going?” she smiles looking up at his proud face. “Obviously, you’ll be sleeping in my―” he chuckles before continuing, “OUR room for now on.” Before opening the bedroom door and laying her upon the all-too familiar black sheets filled with his scent. He gently places a kiss on the top of her head, pulling the covers over her, before exiting the room keeping his smile firmly planted on his face. 

MC lays in shock in her new room. She was going to be a mother, or at least she thought. She quickly glances at the door, making sure Lucifer left the room, before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom. She stares at the reflection in the mirror, resting her hand on the still flat abdomen that will swell with life soon. “I can’t wait to meet you.” she smiles, as a tear cascades down the side of her face, before returning to bed to try to get some rest.

* * *

Lucifer is the first to make it to the breakfast table, quickly preparing a cup of tea for himself and reading through the morning paper, before his headache begins as his brothers trickle in one by one. 

Beel and Belphie are the first to make it to the table, with Belpheghor already pulling out his cow pillow to nap at the table, and Beelzebub devouring everything on the plate the Little D has just placed in front of him. Satan is next to follow, sitting at the opposite end of the table, as far from Lucifer as he can be, before sipping at his coffee and studying some school notes. Levi and Asmo soon come in, quietly taking their seats, to enjoy their breakfast. Mammon is the last to appear, looking around for the missing person at the table, “Oi, where’s MC? Is she not coming to breakfast?” 

“MC is sleeping in this morning. She hasn’t been feeling well.” Lucifer replies, never bothering to glance up from the newspaper. 

“Oh no~ my little doll isn’t feeling well.” Asmo cries, “I know what will make her so much better~” 

“Oh no you don’t, she’s MY human after all!” Mammon argues. As Mammon and Asmo move to threaten each other across the dining table.

“Please you two that’s enough. I’ll be the one to stay home with MC today.” Lucifer smiles. 

The whole table takes in a gasp. 

Satan is the first to speak, “Lucifer is smiling? Never thought I would see the day. What on Earth did MC do to you?”

Levi attempts to capture the rare moment on his D.D.D. smiling as the video records this rare expression. Belphie awakens from his slumber to stare at his oldest brother, and Beel ACTUALLY stops eating. 

“Now if you would please excuse me,” Lucifer replies, simply grabbing his paper, leaving the dinner table, leaving the brothers in their stunned expressions. 

“Now what was that about?” Mammon shrugs, before glancing around at his brothers. Asmo just continues to giggle happily, probably already aware of the development that is happening around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is all I'll post for today. I have never used Ao3 before to upload chapters, so I'm still getting used to the formatting. Anyways let me know what you think, and I promise to post the next chapter in the next day or 2 (its already written, but needs some editing.)


	3. Finding out

Lucifer and MC decided to keep the pregnancy a secret for now, with the only exceptions being Lord Diavolo and Barbatos since I guess they technically knew before they did, and Solomon since he would be researching the human aspect of the pregnancy. However, the brothers (soon to be uncles) slowly but surely figured out that MC was pregnant. 

Asmo was first. He just seemed to be able to sense that something was off with MC. He tried his best to take care of MC using his usual self-care routines, but Lucifer was adamant that he stay away from MC for the time being. Of course, one day when Lucifer was attending to some student council business at RAD, Asmo ran into MC coming out of the restroom, with a sickly green complexion. “No way~ You’re not. You can’t be serious!” he suddenly shouted, staring with wide eyes at a clearly startled MC. He wrapped himself around her waist, practically jumping up and down with excitement. “I knew it! I knew it! I knew it!” he said over and over again. “Shhhhhh, keep your voice down I don’t want the whole house to hear it.” MC frantically tried to shush the over-hyper, future uncle of her child. Asmo stops jumping around but keeps the smile on his face “Oh don’t worry I’ll keep the secret~ I can’t wait until you tell the others though. This is going to be such a fun time.” Asmo laughs while happily running into his room, leaving MC to her thoughts. Yeah, that boy is never going to keep a secret. 

Satan was next. I mean this much is obvious. The man is probably the only demon in the house that has any interest in human anatomy. It just so happens that after your return to the Devildom, Satan had decided to brush up a bit on Human diseases and conditions. He was frustrated. He was worried about how sick you’ve been, yet none of the books he was reading provided any real answers. It wasn’t until he opened a human biology book and reached the “Reproduction” chapter that he made a connection.  _ “Morning sickness is a typical symptom of women during the early stages of pregnancy” … “Fatigue and dizzy spells can also be signs of pregnancy.”  _ Satan was sitting in the library, quietly reading with MC, when he dropped the book after reading those 2 lines. He just stared up at her with wide eyes, letting the shock of the new information slowly pass through his system. “MC, are you pregnant?” he let the question slip out, his mind still reeling as to what this entails. MC just quietly set her book down and looked up at him. “Did you already figure it out?” she smiles cheekily. Satan smiles, although a bit of jealousy plays at the back of his mind. With one question still remaining in his head.  _ Why did it have to be Lucifer of all demons?  _

Levi found out by accident. One day MC was sitting in the living room with her feet propped up on the couch, resting comfortably with Levi watching the latest installment of  _ “My Next Life as an Isekai Protagonist: TSL Edition.” _ . The main character soon finds out that her husband is not going to return from war, a fairly emotional scene, maybe a bit too dramatic for Levi’s taste, but he was going to finish watching it anyways. It wasn’t until he heard a slight sniffle coming from your resting form did his attention turn away from the show and onto her. She was crying, openly, about the loss of this imaginary character’s husband. Levi starts to panic, MC never EVER cries. “MC, what’s wrong?” he asks, but this just seems to unleash the dam of tears that she was holding back. “I don’t know!” she cries uncontrollably while trying to quickly wipe her tears and snot away on her uniform sleeves. “It’s just so sad! Why did he have to leave her alone?” Levi begins to scurry around his coat pockets before producing a handkerchief (a Ruri-chan one, a precious collector’s item) and handing it to her, to let her blow all sorts of unthinkable, human fluids, all over Ruri-chan’s face. MC is still inconsolable, and Levi is now running out of options. He looks desperately around the room, looking for a solution before Asmo appears walking into the room to the unfortunate scene. “Oh no~ my poor sweetie. Did Levi make you upset?” Asmo states while running to pull MC into a hug. “No. I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I just can’t get the tears to stop.” MC continues, wrapping her arms around Asmo, while Levi still fidgets around still unsure of how to help. “Oh, my dear~ those are just your new hormones from the pregnancy” Asmo laughs, while gently stroking the back of her hair. Levi's face quickly shifts from anxious to surprised, “P-pregnant!?” He shouts, a bit too loudly for MC’s liking before she quickly dries her tears and separates herself from Asmo to give Levi her full attention. “Asmo you idiot! I told you it was a secret.” MC says while moving over to Levi’s quickly paling complexion, as all the blood drains from his face. “Whoopsies! Totally forgot!” Asmo says, before quickly catching Levi mid-fall as he faints from the shocking news. Like I said before, Asmo can never keep a secret. 

Beel and Belphie managed to figure it out together. It started with MC frequent trips to the kitchen that started to occur after a few months of her return to the Devildom. Beel didn’t think much of it at the time, but he felt glad to finally have someone join him on his raids of the fridge late at night. Belphie also didn’t necessarily mind the new changes in MC either. She was tired all the time, and often joined Belphie for a mid-afternoon nap. Belphie, much like his twin, didn’t think too much about it and just figured that it was because she was still sick. It wasn’t until MC started to take these newfound habits to the extreme that the twins became concerned. MC would raid the fridge sometimes before Beel even had the chance. One night Beel came down for a typical 2 am snack and found all of the custards in the fridge GONE. Now we both know how precious custard can be to Beelzebub, but he was more concerned than disappointed. This was definitely not any of his brothers' doing, so it had to have been MC, but he decided to just eat something else for the night and bring up the topic with MC later. When MC started attending RAD courses again after her daily nausea seemed to have subsided, did Belphie start to become suspicious. MC and Belphie attended the same Demonology course right before the final bell, and every single time, without fail, MC would fall asleep. MC was a pretty good student (maybe not the best but she still tried), so for her to fall asleep in class consistently made no sense to Belphie. “Oi Belphie,” Oh, I should mention that Mammon was in this class as well, “What did you do to my human?” Belphie just sends a glare in his direction, before ignoring him and directing his attention back to her. He didn’t use any of his demon powers on MC, as far as he was aware the brothers’ powers had no effect on her, but maybe this is something he should ask Lucifer or Satan about. 

Later that same day, Beel and Belphie were on dinner duty and were working together in the kitchen. Well, it was more Belphie controlling Beel’s hunger, while Beel cooked the food. “Hey, has MC been acting strange around you?” Beel asks Belphie, while stirring up some scorpion honey stew that was going to be served tonight. “I was actually going to ask Lucifer about that, MC sleeps all the time, so I wonder if my powers have been affecting her in any way,” Belphie concludes, trying to rationalize just how this was even possible. Beel stops stirring and just stares at his twin, “Do you think my powers are affecting her as well, she has been eating more than she used to?” Beel looks down into the pot while grabbing his growling stomach. Belphie looks at Beel with a blank stare trying to connect his thoughts, “Increased hunger and fatigue, but I thought she was just getting over being sick all the time? Stupid humans and their weak bodies.” Beel just continues throwing some more vegetables into the stew, while listening to Belphie’s thought process, “Well it kind of sounds like she's pregnant” Beel states nonchalantly never looking up to see Belphie’s shocked face. It would all make sense, everything that MC has experienced up to now , he thinks. “You might be right?” Belphie gets up to start getting some dishes for dinner. Now it was Beel’s turn to be surprised, “Do you really think so?” “I hope not, we do not need a MC/Lucifer spawn running around this house.” Belphie groans as he walks into the dining area with Beel in tow. 

The last to find out was Mammon. The poor demon never seems to catch onto things as quickly as his brothers do, so him finding out turned into the biggest shock. The twins finish setting up the dining table for dinner, and slowly the remaining brothers emerge from their rooms to eat. All except Lucifer, who was probably with Lord Diavolo doing the never-ending pile of work that is left for him, and MC. “MC is running pretty late,” says Levi while glancing at the time on his D.D.D. “Yeah she was probably working on some reading I gave her and lost track of time again, I’ll go and get her,” says Satan, but before he can even rise from his seat, Mammon is pulling him back down. “Hold up, I the Great Mammon will go get her. I don’t want any of you weirdos doing something to my human while she’s alone,” says Mammon as he gets up to fetch MC before any of the brothers have a chance to respond. He first checks her room but finds nothing except her school bag on her bed and her RAD uniform on the floor. Then he checks the library, again finds nothing out of the ordinary. Finally, he checks the attic, and there she is passed out on the bed surrounded by an array of books. “Oi human it’s dinner time. It’s time to get up.” He says as he crouches down to nudge her back. She’s laying on her side, and she's wearing a simple t-shirt and sweatpants. There’s a blanket covering her and Mammon goes to pull it off after getting no response from the sleeping human. He pulls it off and notices her growing abdomen immediately. It wasn’t anything big, but it definitely wasn’t what he remembered. ‘Did she gain weight after her return to the Devildom or is she still sick,’ he ponders. The slight little bump catches him off-guard as the gears start grinding in his head, but it was the books that were surrounding MC that finally told him the answer,  _ Parenthood 101, Demon-child’s first days,  _ and  _ Demon Pregnancy for Dummies.  _ “MC?” Mammon gently caresses her hair, waking her from her slumber, and still standing shell-shocked from the recent development. “Oh, hey Mammon.” MC groggily replies, before noticing his wide-eyes, slightly paler face. MC quickly realizes her mistake and rushes to cover the books surrounding her with a blanket, but she knows that the damage is done. “Look I can explain,” she laughs as Mammon freezes.

Lucifer comes home just in time for dinner. Luckily, Lord Diavolo has been easing up on the student council work that needed to be done, insisting that he go home to spend more time with MC. Lucifer being the workaholic he is tried to deny this outlandish request, but Lord Diavolo already kicked him out of the council room before he had any chance to reply. By the time Lucifer got home, all hell broke loose. 

It started with a slightly panicked MC coming down the stairs, “Umm guys,” everyone's gaze turns to her, and her eyes meet with Lucifer’s before continuing, “I think I broke Mammon.” 

The brothers all rush upstairs to see the commotion, with MC trailing closely behind them. They enter the attic room to find Mammon standing still in the same position in front of the makeshift bed. Almost like the poor demon turned himself into a statue. “He’s been like this for about 10 minutes now,” said MC while waving her hand in front of his face, and Mammon still making no movement. Lucifer steps forwards and tries to gaze into Mammon’s eyes, “Mammon, I need you to look at me. To look at us,” he turns his attention back to MC, “How did he even get like this?” MC immediately blushes as all the brothers look at her, “He may have figured it out.” MC smiles weakly, placing a hand gently on her tiny bump. 

“Wait, he didn’t figure it out yet?” Satan questions. “Oh no~ I thought everyone knew already!” Asmo jumps in. This seems to wake Mammon up from his stupor. “W-wait-,” he stops, “You guys all knew!?” he asks looking around at his brothers’ unsurprised faces. 

“In fairness, Asmo told me,” Levi says while taking a picture of Mammon’s surprised expression with his D.D.D. to be added to his growing collection of Mammon blackmail. “Yeah and Beel and I had our suspicions, but we weren’t positive on them,” Belphie shrugs, while Beel munches on some food he brought up with him from the dining table. 

Mammon just continues to stare dumbfounded at them. "Well, it appears our secret is out, my love," Lucifer states while walking over to wrap his arms around MC to caress her growing abdomen. A rare type of affection that is never shown in front of the brothers. This action just about does it for Mammon.

"HOLD ON," he takes a step back, "It's Lucifer's kid!?" Mammon shouts. MC can't help but do a facepalm, "Relax Mammon, you’ll always be my first PACT" she laughs, making sure that this phrase gets through to him, even though she knows it won't. “And me having a child with your brother, won’t change that.” This time she looks out to the rest of the brothers, “Besides, knowing how hectic parenting is going to be. I’m sure Lucifer and I will need the help and support of all of you as their uncles.” This time Lucifer just groans, placing his forehead on MC’s shoulder, thinking of just how chaotic it’s going to be to raise a child with his brothers, which are, in some ways, his children. 

“But wait―” Mammon starts, still looking at MC and Lucifer with a concerned expression, “Is this even safe?” MC this time just looks at him with a blank stare, while Lucifer can’t help but cast his gaze downwards, almost as if contemplating the question. 

“It has been done centuries ago, long before any of us arrived here in the Devildom,” Lucifer explains, “And because of that there isn’t too much information available about the cross-breeding of humans and demons,” Satan adds since he’s been the one that’s been trying to help MC, Lucifer, and Solomon with the research aspect of this. “However, of the few cases that I read, the rate of survival is …” he freezes, unsure if he should continue on. 

MC quickly goes to answer, “It’s okay Mammon. I already knew about the risks and have decided to go forward with the pregnancy anyway.” This time the remaining brothers turn their eyes towards her as if just realizing the gravity of her situation and immediately begin to refute. However, before a single question is answered, Lucifer raises his hand to stop them, “I promise I won’t let anything happen to MC. However, for now, I think it’s best that we return to having dinner and we’ll save this discussion for another time.” 

The brothers reluctantly leave with MC, leaving Mammon and Lucifer alone in the room. Mammon goes to leave, but turns back to face his older brother, “You swear to me, you’ll keep MC safe.” He asks, a sense of determination hidden in those usually carefree eyes. “I swear to you with my life, that I will protect her. I will do anything for her.” A firm declaration, something he hasn’t done since the Fall with Diavolo and his brothers. “Okay then. I trust you.” Mammon finishes before leaving to catch up with everyone, leaving Lucifer alone with his thoughts.


	4. It's all coming together

MC, Lucifer, Solomon, Barbatos, and Diavolo have all decided to meet to discuss the delivery since MC is now just entering the third trimester of her pregnancy. 

The pregnancy so far has been relatively human-like, with all the symptoms lining up almost perfectly with a human pregnancy. However, the baby is a bit larger than the average baby at this point, but MC is not suffering from this aspect of it yet; maybe just a bit more swollen ankles but Asmo has been great at dealing with that. 

Barbatos begins the meeting with a bit of things that have been decided at this point but to simplify. Demon pregnancies, in general, are extremely rare, since demons live thousands of years, so births are kept to a relatively private affair. Human hospitals were discussed, but it's too much of a risk because we don't know if this child will be more demon or more human. This means the plan is MC will have the child in the Devildom with the assistance of anyone who might be able to help. 

"I believe Simeon and Luke should be on call." Solomon adds, "Especially if anything were to go wrong." Everyone at the meeting just agrees with this statement, Celestial healing is the best when compared to all 3 realms. "I agree and will ask Michael to send them down more towards the end of the pregnancy. For now, if anything happens we'll let Solomon and Barbatos come and check MC as they have been." Diavolo consents. 

Lucifer surprisingly remains quiet throughout the meeting, just grasping on to MC's hand especially when discussions of "worse case scenarios" are brought up. MC can only squeeze his hand back to reassure him that everything will be fine. 

The meeting concludes with a rough plan drawn up, and MC and Lucifer begin the walk home to the House of Lamentation.

"Hey Luci." MC asks once finally leaving the Demon Lord's castle and taking in Lucifer's solemn expression, "I love you, you know that right?"

This statement just makes Lucifer pause in his steps. He can't help but worry yet he's too prideful to ever place the burden of them on MC. "MC, I love you as well," he begins, "but I can't help but think of what will happen if I lose you... Just like I lost Lilith." 

MC guides him over a park bench, gently placing her head on his shoulder. "I want you to know how happy I am. That I get to be the one to have our child." She smiles, "You said yourself that this is the ultimate way to prove our love for each other. And I know that you are going to be the best father." She says while taking one of Lucifer's hands and placing it on her 7-month swollen abdomen. 

The baby seeming to respond to this gives Lucifer's hand a slight kick, which brings a faint smile to his face. "And I know that you will be here to make sure this little one has a great mother." He states.

"I know Luci." She replies, before attempting to stand to her feet with the assistance of Lucifer and continuing their trip home.

* * *

MC progressed further into the end stages of her pregnancy and slowly it began to take its toll. 

MC would sleep most of the day and struggled to travel to and from places without the assistance of one of the brothers. The baby was a strong kicker and would often kick MC at night resulting in a restless sleep. 

Barbatos and Solomon have started to visit almost daily to check MC’s progress, after the insistence of Diavolo who happened to be present when MC received a rather painful jab to her ribs. 

Lucifer and the brothers were a mess. Asmo, Levi and Mammon were taking care of the nursery and all the new baby things for the new parents, since Lucifer was with MC nearly 24/7 now, but he still had work to do for RAD, so he simply had no time to worry about setting up a nursery. Beel and Belphie would take shifts with Lucifer to be with MC, since Lucifer did eventually have to leave her side to go eat and take care of some business. Satan has been trying to educate MC on demon children whenever he had the chance to talk with her, however, he tried to get her to rest, but MC insisted. 

Solomon had told Lucifer that Luke and Simeon would be arriving the next day since according to him the baby could come “any day now.” This only made Lucifer more glued to her side, and the brothers more hectic. 

That evening, MC was sitting in the living room with the brothers around her, casually watching a movie together. MC got up, Lucifer went to stand with her, but held her hand out for him to stop, “I promise I can make it to the bathroom okay.” MC was becoming a bit bothered by the craziness of the brothers and their protectiveness of her. She got up and waddled her way to the restroom, quickly shutting the door behind her, and taking in a sigh of relief. 

She did her business and went to wash her hands, however as she turned to leave she felt the strongest kick yet from her little one. “Ow!– geez, I know you’re part demon, but have a little sympathy for your mother,” she laughs, patting her lower abdomen where she felt the kick, before opening the door and entering into the living room. She makes her way back to the couch, nuzzling her head onto Lucifer’s lap. The movie continues and MC has managed to fall asleep, really this was no surprise to any of the brothers. Lucifer gently runs his hand through MC’s hair, letting the poor girl rest a bit, knowing that this has been hard on her. The movie is soon over and MC is carried back up to their bedroom, while the remaining brothers head off to their own. What they didn’t know is that they wouldn’t be getting any sleep tonight. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a short chapter, I wasn't sure how to split the story up. The next part should be up by tomorrow. Thanks for Reading!


	5. It's time

At about 2:00 am just as Lucifer was getting ready for bed himself, he heard a low groan come from MC. He walks around to her side of the bed, taking in her scrunched up face of discomfort, before MC’s eyes fly right open. Her hands grip her lower abdomen as her breaths come out labored, “Luci–!” Lucifer attempts to grasp one of her clenched hands, gently rocking her body through the painful contraction, once it finally subsides, MC just looks up at him, her eyes wide, “I think it’s time.” 

Lucifer, through his pre-paternal panic, manages to tell MC to remain in bed, while he quickly pulls out his D.D.D to shoot a text to everyone in the group chat. 

**Lucifer:**

It’s time

**Mammon:**

!!?

**Levi:**

!!!

**Satan:**

What can we do?

**Lucifer:**

I need someone to contact Barbatos and Solomon. 

**Asmo:**

I’m already on it!

**Lucifer:**

For now, I'll stay with MC. Her water hasn't broken yet.

Lucifer looks up from his D.D.D, to find MC looking at him from the bedside, panic evident in her face, “I’m scared Luci.” Lucifer returns to her side, crouching down to take her hands in his, “I know my love, but you are the strongest person I’ve ever met, and we’ll get through this together.” He kisses her on the cheek, before a knock at the bedroom door gets his attention. “Come in,” he answers. In comes Mammon and Satan with fresh towels, a bowl of ice chips, and a new change of sheets. Items that Satan learned are used for human pregnancies, and Mammon just offered to help to check on MC. “Are you able to stand?” Lucifer asks MC so that his brothers can fix the room, MC nods as she takes his hand, and he guides her to sit in a nearby chair in the room. 

The brothers quickly begin arranging things for the birth, while MC just practices some breathing exercises that she learned on DevilTube. While doing this, Asmo arrives with Solomon and Barbatos in tow. Solomon discusses some things with Satan, while Barbatos walks over to MC to ask how she’s feeling. “I’m doing al–” she pauses, taking in another deep breath to let the next contraction pass. The brothers and Solomon pause to look at her as she bends over to grasp her stomach, and Lucifer and Barbatos rock her through it. Before it finishes, Barbatos asks Lucifer, “How far apart are they?” Lucifer glances down as his D.D.D still in hand, “This is only her 2nd one, but it has been 20 minutes.” Barbatos smiles, “Good, we still have plenty of time before things get serious.” “Hopefully enough time for Simeon and Luke to arrive.” Solomon finishes. 

Lucifer helps MC back to bed with the assistance of Mammon, while everyone else leaves the room to notify the other brothers about MC’s condition. Mammon turns to leave as well, but not before kissing MC on the head, “Oi! You got this okay? I can’t wait to be the FIRST uncle to your brat!” MC smiles as Lucifer attempts to chase him out of the room, “He’s going to be the death of me,” Lucifer groans while settling in a chair next to MC to wait until their child comes. 

* * *

Simeon and Luke arrive the next morning at Lord Diavolo’s castle, before immediately being whisked away to the House of Lamentation. They enter the house to find the brothers randomly strewn about each with a different form of panic/anxiety present in their features. Satan sees them come in and tries his best to fill them in on the situation before seeing MC. “She’s been in labor for about 7 hours now, her water still hasn’t broken, the contractions are still 15 minutes apart, and she's progressing very slowly,” he finishes. Luke and Simeon nod before pushing the door open to reveal a concerned Lucifer and a tired MC. 

MC groans, death gripping, Lucifer’s hand as another contraction wracks her body. Solomon and Barbatos are sitting in the room and quickly come over to fill in Simeon and Luke on some of the stuff they have been doing to progress the labor. Simeon gently comes to MC’s side, placing his hand on her abdomen, he shuts his eyes, before opening and responding, “The baby is rather large given MC’s frame. Other than that both mom and baby are doing well,” he smiles. 

“I think I want to walk,” MC suddenly claims, looking around at the men in the room. “That actually might be a good idea,” Solomon looks to Lucifer and he nods, before helping MC to her feet. MC adjusts to the change in position, letting a good portion of her body weight rest against Lucifer, before stepping across the room and out into the hallway. She runs into the remaining 6 brothers, each panicking the minute they see her walking around. “Is it really okay for her to be walking around right now?” Belphie asks from his position on the couch, before Beel adds in, “Yeah this doesn’t seem like the best idea.” MC just shoots them a death glare, silencing them, before Lucifer responds, “It’s fine, it will help her labor progress a bit more.” 

MC freezes, leaning heavily onto Lucifer as a contraction starts, “That's right my darling~ Breathe through it,” Asmo leans in front of her, helping her breathe through the contraction. MC’s body relaxes as it passes, letting all the brothers breathe a sigh of relief, before a quiet _Pop!_ is heard. The brothers stare, wide-eyed at MC as a bloody, clear puddle begins to form on the floor around her. Lucifer calmly gathers MC into his arms, taking her back to their room, while the brothers panic, and Levi passes out from shock. 

MC’s labor begins to progress much more rapidly than anyone could have anticipated. The contractions are now only 5 minutes apart, leaving little time for anyone to rest. MC is the very definition of pain, gripping as hard as she can on Lucifer’s hand, although this still doesn’t affect Lucifer very much. Solomon and Barbatos are helping prepare the bed and equipment for the birth, with Simeon being the one to deliver the baby, while Luke will be on standby to help with the child after it is born. 

“I can’t do this anymore!” MC cries out as a particularly rough contraction begins. Lucifer uses his other hand to smooth MC’s hair back before giving her forehead a kiss, “You’re so close my love. Soon our little one will be in your arms, and this will all be worth it.” 

“Alright MC,” Simeon calls up from the foot of the bed, “It looks like we’re ready to start pushing. Solomon, Barbatos, I need you to each take one of MC’s legs to hold back. Lucifer I need you to stay and keep encouraging her. Finally, MC I need you to push as hard as you can on this next contraction, and keep pushing until I count to 10, okay?” Everyone moves into position, before the next contraction begins. MC shifts her body forward, bearing down on the contraction, while Lucifer grips her hand, whispering sweet words into her ears. “...9...and 10! Alright breathe” Simeon shouts. MC flops back against the pillows, panting as she feels the next contraction suddenly take hold. Again she bears down, screaming at the top of her lungs, notifying the whole house her condition. She breathes once it ends, “It hurts...It hurts so much,” she cries looking up at Lucifer, struggling to keep her eyes open for much longer, the fatigue finally catching up with her. “MC please, just a few more. I know you can do it,” Lucifer encourages her, before the familiar pain is back and she pushes again. “I can see the head MC! Just a few more!” Luke shouts from behind Simeon’s back. Finally, with one last push, a second cry enters the room, filling the whole room with its wonderful sound. 

“It’s a girl!” Simeon holds the baby up for Lucifer and MC to see. “You did it! Look at our child MC!” Lucifer cries, before looking down at MC to find her eyes half-lidded. “MC?” Lucifer asks again, growing more concerned at her paling complexion. “I see her Luci…” her voice is so soft, too soft, “...She's beautiful...” Simeon’s panicked shouts don’t reach Lucifer’s ears, only the gentleness of MC’s does. “MC...Please don’t do this...” Lucifer grips MC’s hand harder as if making an attempt to hold her there with him. Solomon and Barbatos quickly run around the room, as Luke moves the baby out of the way, so Simeon can work. “...Lilith” MC says, as her eyes close, and her grip loosens. 

“No! MC Open your eyes!” Lucifer shouts, gently shaking her arm, before Mammon and Beel burst into the room, pulling Lucifer out. “NO! LET GO OF ME! STAY WITH ME, MC!” Lucifer’s demon form emerges, as he continues to struggle against his brothers, before a deep voice stills him, “Come now Lucifer, let Simeon and the others do their work,” Lord Diavolo appears, gently touching Lucifer’s shoulder, as his demon form fades. 

* * *

Some time has passed since Lucifer was dragged out of the room, leaving Simeon and Luke with MC. Barbatos soon exits to fill in the situation to everyone. The brothers all stay in the hallway just outside the room. Each one of them has a look of despair on their face. Lucifer approaches Barbatos, as he takes a deep sigh before continuing, "MC is suffering from a postpartum hemorrhage." 

"What the hell does that mean!?" Mammon suddenly shouts rising to his feet, before being pulled back down by Satan, a grim look on his face. Solomon emerges from the room, "It means she's losing a lot of blood, and if we can't get the bleeding under control soon…" Solomon decides not to finish that sentence.

"You knew didn't you!" Lucifer growls looking at Barbatos, before being held back by Beel and Levi.

"Lucifer, you know Barbatos doesn't look into the future, because it is always changing and it's best not to be meddled with." Diavolo stands between Lucifer and Barbatos. "You and I both know that MC wouldn't have changed her mind anyway. So please, think of her before attacking him?" Diavolo asks, looking into Lucifer's crimson eyes filled with anger.

The click of the bedroom door silence the men, as Simeon appears, looking exhausted from using up his celestial powers, blood present on the front of his usual white outfit. Lucifer stumbles out of his brothers' grasp, grabbing Simeon's shoulders, looking desperately into his eyes for some good news, but finds none. 

Simeon avoids his gaze, "I'm sorry...I did all that I could but...there was already too much blood lost." He chokes back a sob, "I'm sorry for your loss." The world seems to freeze as the information drifts among all the demons in the room. 

"No…" Is all Lucifer can utter as he collapses on his knees to the floor. Disbelief immediately floods his thoughts, there was no way that MC could be gone. It's just impossible.

The brothers take the news just as well. Mammon follows along suit with Lucifer, wrapping his arms around his older brother's torso, “You said you would protect her! You promised me!”, he yells before letting his sobs wrack his body. Levi drops his D.D.D out of his hands and slides to the floor, curling up with his knees pulled tightly to his chest. Asmo shrieks at the news, as he turns to Solomon for comfort, burying his face in his chest. Satan immediately goes for Barbatos grabbing his collar, "Turn back time! Choose a different timeline! I don't care! But stop this from happening!" Satan's full demon form is on display as the wrath he feels slowly consumes him. Barbatos can only gaze into his eyes, "I can't do that. I'm sorry." Satan let's go, stumbling back, before punching his fist into the wall, and sinking to the floor. Beel cries openly before running from the room, with Belphie chasing after him with tears of his own on his face. 

Lord Diavolo places his hand on Lucifer's shoulder as a silent condolence for his loss, before leaving with Barbatos to give the brothers some privacy. Lucifer stands to his feet, shaking Mammon off, and pushing past Simeon into the room, to find MC's body covered with a thin sheet, her eyes are closed. One would think she is sleeping, but deep down Lucifer knows she’s not. He once again takes a hold of MC's hand, gently kissing the back, letting his tears fall once more, long forgoing his pride. 

Before his attention is pulled away by a tiny cry coming from behind him. He turns around to find Luke holding a small bundle of white blankets. He stands to his feet walking over as Luke places the bundle into his waiting arms. The baby stares up at Lucifer with identical crimson eyes, the small tuft of hair matches MC's honey-brown locks. "Hi Lilith.." Lucifer chokes out, as tears continue to fall down his face, not knowing if they are for the loss of a life or the birth of one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that. I promise not to leave you hanging for too long. Expect the next part up in the next day or 2.


	6. Family

MC awakens in a different realm, eyes adjusting to the sudden bright light that fills them. "Hello MC." A familiar voice draws her to a faded figure standing beside her.

"Who are you?" MC asks, looking into the transparent entity. "I'm Lilith. The eighth sibling."

"Okay, and where am I?" MC asks looking around in the empty space, staring blankly at the vast area of nothingness.

"Well, that's a bit of a tough one to answer. But to simplify, you are in an area outside the main 3 realms... Since you are a special case." She concludes. 

"What do you mean?" MC asks.

"Well you have my blood in you; the blood of an angel. You were born as a human. Yet you have power within the Devildom and have even birthed a child there." She answers, "You have existed in all 3 realms, therefore the universe is a bit confused about where you should spend your afterlife."

MC immediately grasps the figure, never giving her the chance to finish her statement, "Can I return to the Devildom? Please?" 

"I figured you would ask for that," Lilith laughs, "but I figured I should warn you about your soul once you make this decision." 

"Yes, please I'll do anything! Let me go back!" MC cries.

"Well," Lilith hesitates before continuing, "I already saved your soul one time, which resulted in the merging of timelines, something which disrupted the balance of the universe. And something that I no longer have the power to do again." She sighs, "However, I can return your soul to Devildom, but that would be its final resting place. You would have no chance of salvation, you will never get to experience life again in either the Celestial or the Human realms, forever condemning your soul to the Devildom."

"So what you're saying is ...I would become a demon?" MC asks, wanting to confirm.

Lilith nods, "Yes… so please think about this decision carefully. I know Lucifer would feel guilty about giving up your soul to a fate like his."

MC looks directly into Lilith's mirage, after already making up her answer, "I want nothing more than to be with my family. Our family. So please send me back. I need to go back!”

Lilith's image begins to disappear, "This is the last of my power. I will no longer be able to appear before you... So please take care of my brothers." 

MC nods, happy tears appearing in her eyes, "Thank you, Lilith," she replies as a dark, black smoke takes hold of her, and the mirage before her disappears into the air around her.

* * *

The funeral is planned a week later, up in the Human Realm. The brothers are all suffering from the effects of grief, but not a single one of them can bring themselves to hate Lilith. The small child has already won the hearts of all her uncles. Their own sorrows are briefly forgotten as they hold her and see the innocence of this new life. They know that MC would want them to love Lilith as their own and that she would do anything for them. They know this yet they still touch the faded pact marks that they used to share with their beloved human.

The brothers are all wearing black, as they leave together for the Demon Lord's Castle to use the portal to go to the Human Realm. Lucifer carries Lilith in her baby carrier, she is sleeping and will probably sleep through the whole procession. Mammon walks beside him, gently rubbing his shoulder as a means of comfort for him, something that Lucifer never thought he would need in his life. He is the Avatar of Pride, yet even he can’t maintain his prideful state, as they get closer to the Castle. 

Lord Diavolo and Barbatos, along with the angels are waiting for them there. Solomon is already waiting up in the Human Realm for them. They decided not to attend the funeral and to just allow the brothers to attend. The brothers arrive, each holding a solemn expression as they walk to the portal room with Diavolo in tow. “I wish you all a safe journey to the Human Realm, and please give my condolences to MC’s family on the behalf of the Devildom.” Lord Diavolo asks Lucifer, but he remains silent, only looking down at his baby girl. Diavolo steps back as the portal begins to whirl around them and soon they are gone. He makes his way back into the main throne room, Barbatos and the angels each wear a solemn expression before a black smoke begins to drift into the room, alerting everyone present. 

“What is this?” Lord Diavolo asks, gently moving his hand through the smoke. “I don’t know my lord.” Barbatos returns to his master’s side, protecting him in case the smoke is threatening. Before anyone can question further, a small form appears from the smoke, collapsing to the floor. Luke gets up to go investigate but Simeon holds him back, “Hold on Luke, we don’t know what this is.” The form begins to cough, the black smoke still covering most of their body. It stands, wobbling a bit, stepping out of the smoke and into the view of all the occupants of the room. A sharp gasp erupts among them, “MC!?” 

“Hey guys—” she laughs nervously, before being tackled into a hug by Luke and Simeon. “MC, I’m so sorry!” Luke cries ugly tears and snot covering his face as he buries it into MC’s thigh. Simeon tries to pull him off, to give MC some space, but he too starts crying, “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you MC...I really tried...I’m so sorry...” MC can only smile as she pets both of them on the head, offering them a little bit of comfort, “I’m here now, don’t worry about it. I know you both tried your best.” 

“MC! To whom do we owe the pleasant surprise?” Diavolo laughs one of his hearty laughs before approaching the group pile, with his arms open. He freezes, realizing her new form, “You’re a demon?” Barbatos also approaches taking a closer inspection of her form, “Yes it would appear so. I can no longer sense her human soul or her celestial heritage.” 

Simeon steps back, shock present on his face, “You… gave up your soul?” This only seems to bring more tears to Luke’s eyes. MC smiles, “I wouldn’t give up my life here for anything. Even if that means I’ll never be able to live in the Celestial Realm.” Diavolo only seems more confused, “Michael would never have let a celestial soul go to the Devildom. How did you get here?” 

“Well, I met Lilith after I died…” MC hesitates before continuing, “She used her remaining power to transport me back here to the Devildom.” This answer doesn't seem to satisfy the Demon Prince and his butler, but this isn't important to MC at the moment. MC looks around, looking desperately for the remaining members of her family. “Where’s Lucifer and our baby? Are they at the House of Lamentation?” she asks, excitedly looking at Lord Diavolo. 

Lord Diavolo laughs, placing a hand on her shoulder, “They are off visiting someone special, I’m sure they will all be surprised to see you home once more. Come Barbatos,” he stops to look at him, “Let’s get MC home!”

* * *

The brothers return that evening, each with tear-stricken faces, making no attempt to hide their emotions. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos welcomed them back as they walked through the portal, but their expressions were much too happy for Lucifer’s liking, and the angels were nowhere to be seen. Lord Diavolo asks Solomon to stay behind with him and Barbatos since he was going to sit with the brothers at the House of Lamentation. Lord Diavolo just suggests that he give the brothers some space and that there was something they needed to discuss anyway. 

Lucifer, curious as to what that might be, wants to stay as well, but Lilith's whining sound disrupts his thoughts, and he decides to return home to put her to bed. It has been a long day for all of them, but especially her. The brothers enter the main hall of the House of Lamentation, expecting to hear nothing but silence, but to their surprise, giggling can be heard coming from the living room. 

The brothers rush ahead of Lucifer, standing between him and Lilith and the unknown assailant that broke into the house while they were away. Each one of them on guard, as they slowly approach the room. Asmo is the first to respond, “OH MY GOD!” he screams, stumbling back, as each of the brothers make their way to find what he saw. 

In the living room, they find MC, sitting with an angel on either side of her, smiling up at the surprised brothers. However, before the brothers can tackle MC with hugs and kisses, they turn back to face Lucifer’s surprised face. Lucifer stumbles forward, gently handing Lilith’s carrier to Satan, before pulling MC into a deep embrace, his body shuddering from all the new emotions running through him. 

“You’re really here right? This is you, my love?” he asks, gently caressing her face in his hands, looking deep into her eyes. Unsure if the MC before him is truly the one that left his world a mere week ago. MC smiles before tears of her own pour down her face, “Yes, my Morningstar… I’m sorry to keep you waiting. I missed you all so much.” It is then that the brothers smother MC and Lucifer with hugs, while the angels step out of the way. 

“Is it really you, like really, really you? You're not going to disappear from my arms again. Right?” Mammon tries not to cry, joining Lucifer in embracing MC. “I knew you wouldn’t leave us you normie!” Levi stands back watching his brothers’ theatrics. “How is this even possible~? It doesn’t matter, I missed you so much!~” Asmo cries, holding desperately onto MC’s arm. Beel and Belphie both smile, each of them thankful to see not only your presence but the returning smiles to their brothers’ faces. Happiness fills the once despair ridden house, before MC’s attention is turned to face the 4th born, holding the baby carrier. “I think someone wants to finally meet you,” Satan says before the brothers step out of the way and MC can hear the soft mews coming from the carrier that he has in his hands. MC looks up, never taking her eyes off the blankets that spill out of the carrier, as Satan sets it down in front of his oldest brother. Lucifer smiles, gently reaching into the carrier, pulling out the bundle of blankets, as MC holds her arms open, barely containing the excitement present on her face. “Lilith…” she whispers as her daughter is placed in her arms for the first time. 

“Hi baby... I’m your mommy.” MC cries before one of Lucifer’s gloved hands wipes the tears from her face. Lucifer pulls his new family into his large embrace, both MC and him staring down at their daughter with newfound pride. Lilith opens her large, crimson eyes, taking in the new person in front of them, before having a happy gurgle. “I think she’s happy to finally see you.” Lucifer whispers, kissing MC on the cheek, before returning his gaze to their daughter. “I know baby. I’m happy to finally meet you too.” MC leans down to kiss her daughter on the forehead, before a flash of a D.D.D. pulls her from this moment. She looks up in surprise, so does Lucifer “Aww what a happy family!~” Asmo smiles, D.D.D in hand, but the tears never leave his face. “Oi, oi, oi! You gotta send that to me!” Mammon smiles looking at the image on the device. “Yes, I would like a copy as well!” a deep voice interrupts the moment, as Lord Diavolo followed by Barbatos and Solomon enter the room. 

Solomon takes in the happy environment, before his eyes lock with MC’s, “I didn’t believe it at first, but it’s good to know you’re back among the living.” MC smiles warmly at everyone, before responding, “I missed you all so much! I’m sorry for any of the pain I put you through.” MC starts to cry and Lilith begins to sense the franticness in her mother, as gentle whimpers fall from her lip as well. “Nonsense, we are just glad you’re back with us. Now come, let us put Lilith to bed. Let us put Lilith away for a nap before we discuss this anymore” Lucifer says, wiping MC’s tears and helping MC and their daughter stand to her feet, before escorting her to the nursery to spend a moment alone with her, away from all the excitement of the brothers. 

Lucifer gently shuts the door behind MC, as she approaches the crib, placing Lilith down as she stops fussing and her eyes close. Lucifer wraps his arms around MC’s waist, turning her to face him, kissing her passionately now that his brothers are no longer present. “I love you,” he whispers. 

MC stares into his longing eyes, before briefly pulling away, “I love you too, and I’m so sorry you had to,” she hesitates, “...see me die.” Lucifer stares at her curiously, before the sudden realization dawns on him. This MC that stands before him is no longer human; he, as one of the strongest demons in all of Devildom, can see that. 

“MC… you didn't.” He asks, gently lowering himself so that he can be at eye level with her. MC sighs before answering, “...I did.”

“MC why would you do such a thing?” he asks, his tone stern, “Don’t you know what this—” MC kisses him, cutting his statement short. “Why would you ever think I would leave you behind? I did what I had to do so that I could be with you again, and I will never regret this choice.” MC pulls Lucifer into a hug, burying her head into his neck. “I love you so much. I don’t mind losing my humanity to spend eternity with you. With you all.” Lucifer bends down, kissing her once more, “I love you, so don’t ever leave our sides again.” 

MC and Lucifer continue to hold each other as they peer down at their sleeping daughter’s face. Life was going to be better for them, for all of them, as MC and Lucifer leave to return to their brother's chaos, thanking whatever entity they have to for this precious time they have with their forever family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I might release an epilogue (it's in progress, but struggling a bit with what I should include) Other than that the story is complete! Thanks for sticking around for it!


	7. Epilogue

Time passes and the brothers all become comfortable with MC as a newborn demon herself. She struggles initially, especially when her demon form begins to develop, but all the brothers offer their assistance whenever they can. She has one of the most beautiful forms, challenging that of the fallen Morningstar. Her feathered wings are just as black as Lucifer’s, yet she only possesses 2. Her horns curve towards the front of her forehead, almost as if she is wearing a crown. Her wings and horns are tipped with a rose gold color, complementing her honey hair, as it falls down to the middle of her back. She truly is the envy of all the demonesses in the Devildom.

Lilith is now a 3-year-old toddler and a ruler of the house. She can order whatever demon she wants (Including Lord Diavolo) to get what she wants. Lucifer tries to prevent their daughter from becoming too spoiled, but he struggles with telling his daughter no, especially when she looks at him with puppy-dog eyes. 

"Papa! I want!" She cries pointing at Lucifer's tea while he looks up from the newspaper. "Now, now little one. This is not for children." He laughs, patting Lilith's head. Instantly the girl begins to pout, and Lucifer frowns. Asmo enters the room to the child's broken heart, "Oh no~ was Papa mean to my little queen~!" He says dramatically, rescuing Lilith from the confines of her high chair. "Uncle Asmo!" she laughs happily. Before Asmo places Lilith on the floor to let her have a bit more freedom. Slowly the brothers emerge from their rooms for breakfast, each giving their own greeting to the tiny child as she runs around happily. 

Just as Mammon crouches down to pick her up, she sees MC approaching and immediately pushes him out of the way, Mammon falls on his behind. "Oi! What's the big idea?" He complains. She ignores him shouting "Mama!" As she jumps into MC's waiting arms. "Good morning my little demon rose." MC laughs playfully nuzzling her face into Lilith's, placing her on her hip, before approaching Lucifer and giving him a peck on the cheek, "Good morning to you too, my Morningstar."

MC places Lilith back in her high chair before she takes a seat next to Lucifer. “Now Lilith are you going to be a good girl today with your uncles?” MC asks the rowdy toddler. Lilith smiles, looking around at all of them. “Uh-huh plus Uncle Barbatos and Uncle Dia promised to come play with me today!” she laughs. MC smiles looking briefly at Lucifer to see he holds a similar expression, “Okay little one, Mama and I will be back later.” Lucifer stands with MC as they prepare to go back upstairs to get ready for the day. Today is the anniversary of MC’s return to the Devildom, a day that Lucifer and she have set aside as one of their few “date” days. 

The plan was simple. They were going to head to the Human realm and spend some time in London, much like their trip previously, with the absence of Mammon and Satan. Lilith was going to spend time with her uncles while her parents were away. No big deal right? WRONG

The minute Lucifer and MC walked out the front door, happily waving goodbye to the little 3-year-old, who was clinging onto Uncle Levi’s jacket, the dam holding back the tears broke, startling all the brothers. “Oi! Now what happened to the happy little brat!” Mammon smiles, gently taking Lilith into his arms. Lilith still cries, burying her face into Mammon’s jacket, as Mammon awkwardly attempts to soothe the child. “I know! Why don’t we go shopping today!” Asmo interjects, moving close to Mammon to talk to the child, “Just you and your uncles. How does that sound~?” Asmo cheers, as the sobs slowly die down to small whimpers. Lilith looks up, tears still in her eyes, “Uncle Barbatos and Dia too?” she asks, her large, red eyes capturing the hearts of all her uncles, “Yes, of course! Now let’s go get you ready for the day, okay?” Asmo asks, gently reaching for the child to take her out of Mammon’s arms. Mammon pulls away, “Oi, THE Uncle Mammon, will get her ready for the day! I’m her FIRST Uncle after all!” Mammon laughs triumphantly as he leaves, his brothers groaning at his constant use of that term, Lilith just happily laughs along with him. Satan throws his hands up, “That’s it, I’m finally going to kill him.” As he makes a move to go after him. Belphie holds him back, “I’m with you, but maybe wait until Lilith isn’t around?”

* * *

Lucifer and MC step out the front door and immediately hear the chaos erupting inside. MC makes an effort to turn on her heels and head back inside to comfort Lilith, before Lucifer escorts her away, "You deserve a break too. I'm sure our brothers can handle a few hours with her." MC groans, still resisting Lucifer as they walk further from the House of Lamentation, "I know. I know, but I can't help but worry about her." Lucifer gently squeezes her hand, "I promise everything will be alright." MC only shoots him a questioning look, Lucifer thinks back on his brothers before changing his statement, "...I hope."

* * *

Lord Diavolo and Barbatos arrive at the house just as Lilith and Mammon finish getting ready. Lilith runs to them as they step into the main hall, "Uncle Dia! Uncle Barbatos!" Lilith laughs as she gets lifted and circled around by Diavolo, "Hello, my precious princess!" Barbatos holds a basket full of freshly made demon roll cookies (Lilith’s favorite), carefully making his way past Beelzebub, as he pushes past into the kitchen. Lilith happily jumps from Diavolo’s arms and follows Barbatos into the kitchen. The brothers all gather around the dining table, watching Lilith as she gets crumbs all over her face and hands. Beelzebub quickly wipes down her face after she finishes devouring the cookie, as Belphie packs a few for later in case she gets hungry while they’re out. Satan, carrying a diaper bag, places it on Lilith’s stroller, while Levi attempts to get her strapped in. Finally, Asmo and Mammon each carry their D.D.D. capturing the toddler’s every waking moment. One does it for Devilgram, while the other does it for MC’s sake, as she frantically messages them while they’re on their date, worrying about the toddler. Once everything is ready, the group heads out into the Devildom, for a day of fun with the demon spawn. 

* * *

MC and Lucifer arrive in London on a rather dreary day. It was drizzling lightly as they stepped out of the portal, but luckily Lucifer had an umbrella on him. They decided to duck into a local cafe just to see if they could wait out the rain. Lucifer went ahead and ordered something for both of them, but when he looked up at MC she was already looking at her D.D.D., texting Mammon for updates on their toddler. Lucifer just reaches across the table, gently pushing MC’s D.D.D. down, forcing her to look at him. MC glances up, realizing her mistake, “I’m sorry. I can’t help it! I don’t like leaving her for too long.” Lucifer smiles, “Lilith is a big girl now, I’m sure she’ll keep our brothers in line too,” Lucifer gently lifts MC’s chin, “Don’t worry too much. This day is about us.” 

MC gingerly places her D.D.D. down as a waiter arrives at their table, placing a cup of earl grey at each of their places, and an array of light snacks for an adequate tea time. MC and Lucifer glance out the window, watching as small rays of sunshine start to push through the cracks of the gloomy sky. They have small conversations as they enjoy their tea, although MC doesn’t drink much, once they finish the sky outside is now clear. “Come, my love. I have much more to show you today.” MC takes his hand as they leave the cafe, off to enjoy some museum time together, just the two of them. 

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Devildom…

“YOU LOST HER!” Satan shouts, wide-eyed at Mammon and Asmo. As they stand in the middle of a fair that frequently travels to the Devildom, filled with rides, games, and carnival foods. 

“Hey, it’s not my fault! They were having a great sale at one of the stands and I thought this idiot still had her.” Asmo retorts, bumping Mammon in the side. “Oi! Wait a minute! I thought she was with you in the store!” Mammon shouts back, “I told you I was going to go get us some tickets to go on the rides.” Beel and Belphie meet up with the group, each holding different carnival snacks like funnel cake and fried hell cookies, Belphie holds a pink cotton candy he bought for Lilith, before realizing the lack of the toddler. “Umm..? Where’s Lilith?” Belphie asks, handing his snacks to Beel, taking in his brothers’ panicked faces. “Mammon lost her,” Levi replies, still looking around the group for the small 3-year-old, hoping she didn’t wander too far. Lord Diavolo and Barbatos arrive around the same time, coming back from looking for the illegal gambling ring they couldn’t locate last time, “Lilith is missing?” Diavolo asks. Each of the brothers, pale, as they slowly begin to let the information sink in. There’s a missing 3-year-old girl, surrounded by unknown demons, and the strongest demons in all of Devildom, couldn’t protect her. Suddenly each member of the group sprints off in a different direction, searching desperately for the child, or Lucifer was going to have their heads.

Satan checks with the information desk to see if anyone found a wandering child, Levi stays near the entrance in case Lilith tries to leave, Mammon checks the back tents including the illegal gambling ring, Asmo checks the stores, Beel scours the food stands (of course stopping at a few), and Belphie sweeps the games wondering if maybe a prize caught her eye. Lord Diavolo sends Barbatos to look for the child separately from himself, while Diavolo flies up into the air to see if he can spot the child from above. 

The group searches desperately, leaving no inch of the fair unchecked, but as the sky starts to become darker and the carnival lights come on. They realize the inevitable. They have to tell MC...and Lucifer. They draw straws on who has to call the parents, and unfortunately, it’s Mammon. Mammon pales as he pulls out his D.D.D. and scrolls to MC’s number, he waits and after a few rings she picks up, “Hey MC? Look we need to tell you guys something…”

* * *

MC and Lucifer walk across the London Bridge, hand in hand, watching as the daytime fades away, and the street lamps come on illuminating their path. “I had fun today.” MC smiles before Lucifer stops them in the middle of the bridge to gaze at the water below. “I love you MC.” MC stops, Lucifer has gotten better at showing his affection over the years, but it still shocks her when he says it out of the blue. “I love you too Luci? Now―” Lucifer puts his hand up and she stops, “I love you, I love Lilith, and I love our family.” Lucifer pulls her into his embrace, “You coming to the Devildom has changed my life and I fear that I haven’t done enough to thank you for everything you have done for me.” MC laughs, “That’s nonsense, Luci. I have you. That’s enough.” Lucifer fumbles around with something in his pocket, as he lowers himself onto one knee in front of MC. MC steps back, realizing his action, she tears up, “Luci..” Lucifer clears his throat, “MC, I know that this is really only a human custom, but it felt right. Anyways...I love you MC. Will you marry me?” MC takes in Lucifer’s dusty pink cheeks, as the onlookers on the bridge fall silent, waiting for her answer. MC can only nod yes as the tears stop her from speaking, as she throws herself around Lucifer as he places the ring on her finger. The crowd claps as they kiss and twirl around happily in their own world. 

MC and Lucifer kiss passionately as the world around them seems to stop moving. MC breaks away first, “Well, I have something I need to tell you as well...” Lucifer looks curiously down at her, “It’s about—” But her D.D.D’s ringtone disrupts the moment, as she pulls it out to see Mammon’s icon. “Mammon?” She answers, “Hello?” Lucifer watches as her face pales, he instantly becomes concerned, she begins to tear up once more, “We’re on our way…” MC disconnects the call, before staring at Lucifer, tears streaming down her face, “They lost Lilith!” Lucifer freezes letting the information sink in, before dashing with MC through the streets of London and back to the portal room. 

* * *

The brothers, Lord Diavolo, and Barbatos have scoured outside the carnival to look for Lilith. Simeon, Solomon, and Luke have joined in on the search, but no one has been able to locate her. Lucifer and MC make it back to the Devildom and fly out to the outside of the fair to meet up with Diavolo, Barbatos, and Mammon who were waiting for their return. MC is inconsolable, clinging onto Lucifer’s hand as her only means of comfort. Lucifer looks up at Mammon growling, “How did you idiots lose her! Tell me what happened?” Mammon cowers back, ducking behind Diavolo, before responding, “It was an accident I swear!” Lucifer tries to grab him by the collar, before Diavolo stops him, “Lucifer, please, we’re all at fault. We were all responsible for her.” MC comes forward, grabbing Diavolos hand before gazing up, “Please find my baby…” Lord Diavolo looks down to MC glancing over at Lucifer, before nodding and flying off to search once more. 

MC prepares to take off with him, but Lucifer holds her back, “I think you should head back to the house, just in case Lilith comes home.” MC wants to fight him, but ends up nodding, she shouldn’t be flying in her current state. Lucifer nods, “I promise I will bring her home. Don’t worry,” Lucifer stretches out his wings, kissing her one last time, before flying off to join the search. Mammon quickly nods, “I promise we won’t let you down!” before he too flies off. 

MC walks back to their home, looking briefly around her path, hoping that she would see the familiar honey brown curls, bouncing looking for her. However, there was no such luck. MC walks all the way back to the House of Lamentation with no sight on the small child and the tears begin to fill her eyes once more. She just wanted her baby back. MC sits on the front stairs staring out into the night, hoping to see her daughter walking back up the path to her. She must be so scared and cold being alone out there. “Please bring her home…” She whispers into the night sky, hoping someone will answer her plea. 

Lucifer flies with Mammon looking desperately for the small child, before landing in RAD’s courtyard, to gather some of his thoughts. Lucifer collapses on a bench, head in his hands, Mammon landing in front of him. “Lucifer… Look I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Mammon pleads, Lucifer ignoring him initially, his thoughts too consumed in worry for his daughter, before a soft whimper pulls him from them. “...I love Lilith, I don’t want anything to happen to her. I—” Lucifer abruptly stands up, shushing Mammon, “Did you hear that..?” Lucifer steps quickly across the yard, rushing through the gardens, to hear the whimpers grow louder. “Papa...Mama…” Lucifer breaks into a sprint, running to the source of the sound, only to find Lilith sitting below one of the many rose bushes, dirt on her clothes and tears on her face. “Lilith!” Lucifer shouts, capturing the child in his arms, tightly holding her against his chest. “Papaaaaa!” Lilith cries burying her face in his cape, Lucifer kneels on the ground, “Thank Diavolo...Thank God...You’re safe.” Lucifer states, all his worries leaving his body. Mammon immediately pulls out his phone, notifying everyone that Lilith has been found and to head back to the House of Lamentations. Lucifer pulls Lilith tightly into his chest, looking to Mammon, before flying off back to their home. 

MC looks up into the sky to see the horde of demons, angels, and sorcerer returning back to the house. She looks at Lucifer as he lands, with a small child wrapped in his cape, “Lilith!” MC darts over to them, pulling both of them into her arms, “Mamaaaa I so sorry!” Lilith cries, “My baby, I missed you so much!” MC kisses her daughter all over her face. MC looks at their group of friends who aided in her daughter’s search, “Thank you all. I don’t know what I would do without you.” Simeon smiles, “Nonsense MC, we’re always happy to help.” Luke adds, “Yeah we love you MC. Even though you’re a demon now, I can still tolerate you.” 

Solomon looks at the new ring on MC’s finger. It may not look like it, but as the only human remaining in the friend group, Lucifer had to confide in him to ask about human engagement practices. Solomon smiles, “I’m always there for you MC.” he pauses, “And congratulations on the engagement!” That seems to draw a silence from the group as they stare at the ring on MC’s finger. “OH~ you dirty dog! Why didn’t you tell me!” Asmo cries, playfully slapping Lucifer on the shoulder. “That’s a nice rock. Probably worth a lot.” Mammon mutters looking down at MC’s hand, before Levi pushes him out of the way, “Don’t you dare Mammon. You may owe me money, but I don’t want it back that way.” Beelzebub looks at Belphie confused, “I thought they were already married?” Belphie just shrugs, “It’s probably a human thing, I wouldn’t question it.” Satan just scours, torn between being happy for MC and hating Lucifer, “Congratulations…” he mumbles out. “Haha! What a happy day this is!” Diavolo announces, “Barbatos let us start planning for the wedding!” Barbatos smiles, “Yes, my Lord.” 

MC pulls back, eyes wide, “Woah, I don’t think we’ll be having the wedding anytime soon!” MC laughs nervously. Lucifer looks at her confused and slightly heartbroken, “You don’t want us to be married?” MC realizes her mistake, taking in all the shocked faces of all her friends, and future husband. “What? No, no, no, that’s not what I meant.” MC stutters. She glances up at Lucifer, her face turning bright red, “This wasn’t something I thought I would be announcing to everyone after our trip today…” She says. Lilith looks up at her confused and Lucifer questions her, “What is it?” MC turns to face him, “Remember I had something to tell you before we left London…?” Lucifer nods, while MC looks down at their daughter, “Well, it looks like Lilith is going to be a big sister soon.” 

Lucifer pales, Asmo and Mammon cheer, Satan and Belphie groan, Levi chokes, and Beel smiles. Lilith grows even more confused, “Big sister?” Lucifer breaks free from his shock, before once again embracing MC and Lilith, “I love you. Thank you.” MC kisses her Morningstar once more before the crowd of demons, angels, and sorcerer move the festivities inside. All of them are thankful for tonight’s events and for the next events to come.

That evening, Lucifer and MC move Lilith to her room to prepare her for bed, “You know we could just get married sooner?” he whispers as MC rocks Lilith in her rocking chair, after bathing her and preparing her for the night. MC smiles, rocking Lilith as she slowly begins to nod off, being long past her bedtime. MC kisses her forehead before carefully transferring Lilith to Lucifer to let him lay her in her crib. MC wraps her arms around his waist, whispering into his ear, “Who says we have to wait for our wedding night?” Lucifer turns around and immediately lifts MC into his arms carrying her out of the room, “Then let’s get started shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was wayyyyyyy longer than I wanted it to be. But thanks for sticking with me anyways


End file.
